1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to creation of layout of a photobook utilizing composite images.
2. Description of the Related Art
An invention according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-128683 records movement information for a digital camera during image taking as measured by various types of sensors, such as a three-dimensional gyroscope, zoom actuator operation information, three-dimensional acceleration measuring unit, in a memory card or internal memory such that the movement information is assigned to image data on a per-frame basis. Then, the movement information is extracted by a splitting device from the recorded image data with movement information assigned, and based on the movement information extracted, a direction or distance of movement of the digital camera during image taking is calculated by a computation device, and neighboring subject frames are extracted by an image editing device to create a composite image.
An image layout apparatus according to an invention described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-199248 includes a target-area calculating device that calculates a target area in image A which is to be superimposed behind another image B, and a layout device that carries out layout while avoiding overlap of the target area of image A and the image B.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2005-252739 and 2007-267008 are examples of conventional art for creating a composite image from still and moving images, respectively.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-289095 shows an example of detecting the moving speed and direction (a movement vector) of a camera based on image data.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-039641 shows an example of a mechanism for detecting the moving speeds in pan (i.e., horizontal) and tilt (i.e., vertical) directions of a camera on a panhead.